Pleasures of War
by C. Jane Wright
Summary: Asami and General Iroh after the last episode. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This relationship starts in my other LOK story "Wants, Needs, and Other Feelings". It can be read both with and without but slightly more enriched with.

* * *

There were celebrations. Of course there were celebrations. How could the greatest triumph since the last Avatar go uncelebrated? But. The celebrations eventually come to an end and when they do, shared moments and feelings sometimes pale with the morning light. Asami leaned against the outside wall post in deep thought. For the past few days, at the feasts and formal political parties, Asami caught his eye. At yesterday's party the group was asked to pose for the newspapers. Smiling for the camera, he had inconspicuously played with the ends of her long black hair. When he curled his finger around one tress and tugged lightly, she instantly felt hot and bothered. Her breathing came a little irregularly, catching Mako's notice. She innocently played it off as the room being too hot. Mako would be none the wiser since they've never gone further than making out.

Today, he made the announcement over breakfast that he was returning to the Fire Nation in the immediate future. Ever the lady, she betrayed no emotion to that and joined in on the choir of similar replies as she evenly told him, "You'll be sorely missed, General Iroh."

Like it is said, all things must come to an end but damn if she never even had the chance to start a beginning.

Glumly pouting, she continued practicing with the wooden dummy.

"You never stop, do you?" he asked from behind her. "I would think that you would enjoy a nice long vacation after aiding in Amon's downfall."

She flipped her hair with a wave of her hand. "I could say the same for you."

"It's different for me. My work is never done. I am the General of the United Forces."

She did a roundhouse kick, hitting the dummy's head. "Whereas I am unemployed. I never really thought about what I would do after all this. The expectations for me before were very clear: finish basic schooling and get married. My future husband would have taken over the family business," she didn't pause as she practiced a lower aimed kick, "Now that my father is in prison, I'm not sure what will happen anymore. I suppose this means I'm to take over the business myself but I'm not the genius when it comes to inventing, or business. Maybe I should sell the company and survive on those earnings. I can't live off Korra's kindness forever."

"It seems you have it all figured out."

"Those are just thoughts." Remaining focused on her practice, she punched the dummy square in the chest.

When she raised her leg to she kick the dummy again, he caught her by her calf. "Here's a thought: why don't we get more intimately acquainted? It would be my absolute pleasure to take you to dinner, Ms. Asami."

As he spoke, he traced a pattern into her thigh. She inhaled sharply at the feeling. "I think we've acquainted ourselves well enough during our past celebrations. To further it when you will leave in the 'immediate future' would be unnecessary. Now, can I get my leg back?"

He released and locked his arms behind his back military style. "I do have a job I cannot abandon. And because of this job, I will remain in touch with the Avatar and by extension, you."

"Just how many girls have you said that to?"

"Only to the most beautifully merciless woman I've ever met."

She couldn't stand it anymore. Men are only this nice to her when they want something, whether it is her body or her money. He definitely wanted one of those two. She pounded her fist against the wooden dummy. Her voice edged on mutiny as she told him, "I'm sick and tired of being betrayed by men! I will not stand for another!"

He grasped her unfisted hand and pressed a sweet kiss to it. "I understand."

So maybe this is the point where she first softened to General Iroh. Her heart pounded as he straightened himself, her hand still engulfed by his. Asami looked up into his eyes. Unable to help herself, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He let go of her hand in favor of her waist, allowing her hands to go to his coat-covered chest. He pulled her flush against him and she felt the raging heat radiating from his body. It was like she was embracing a warm summer day. His lips trailed down her neck, transferring the heat into her. He bit down on her collarbone. Electricity tingled down her body and her lips parted, releasing a tiny moan.

Raising his head, he said, "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you."

Their lips crushed each other again as if they couldn't bear to be apart. Her hands ran through the back of his gelled down hair. It's so soft and surprisingly cool to the touch.

"Perhaps we should take this indoors," he whispered against her ear.

"Perhaps you should take me to dinner," she softly replied as she pried herself out of his hold. Pretending to be completely unaffected, she forced herself to walk straight back to the Air Temple. Tossing the words over her shoulder, she said, "I'll see you later, General Iroh."

Yes, leave him wanting more. It's all part of the game and that classic move is key to victory. Iroh smiled as she walked away. But if she wants war, she should know not to play with a General.


	2. Chapter 2

As Asami strolled unsuspectingly towards the Air Temple, her heart stopped. The large threatening yellow-eyed, black-and-green-scaled creature hissed at her, bearing its sharp large set of teeth. She opened her mouth to scream but was too paralyzed with fear. She couldn't even remember how to run. It looked like the black devil in the shape of an animal.

"Down girl," Iroh calmly said as he stepped from around the creature.

"What is that – that _thing_?" she took a step back though she couldn't keep the shrillness from her tone.

"She's a mongoose dragon. I brought her from the Fire Nation. I think she's jealous."

"_She's_ _jealous_?" she said incredulously.

"Of another woman? Of course. But she'll relent eventually to let you ride her with me."

"You actually ride that thing? And you expect me to do the same? No! Nothing in the world could convince me."

"We must leave soon if we're to make the dinner reservations at Kuang's on time." Iroh petted the creature's head. It curved to his touch like a lover. "She's friendly once you get to know her. It'll be the ride of your life," he turned from the creature to Asami. "You can trust me, Ms. Asami."

Asami's green eyes flickered from the creature to Iroh and back. She took the tiniest step forward. "What if it tries to attack me?"

He cracked beautiful, rare smile. "Introduce yourself properly and she'll behave like a lady."

She eyed his open hand with suspicion but reluctantly accepted it. He smoothed her hand on top of the creature's head. Asami made a face. "Its scales are so cold and odd feeling."

It made a sound deep in its throat, clearly not appreciating the criticism. Its tail cut through the air in front of her. Iroh chuckled lightly at Asami's apprehension as she unconsciously jumped closer to him. She quickly became aware of this and moved out of his range. She calculated the situation as she coolly said, "Why'd you bring her in the first place? Couldn't we take a Satomobile? I can drive, you know."

"I brought her to battle with us but you know how that went. Luckily, I found her after Amon's disappearance. She's been indoors ever since so I figured it'd be good for her to stretch her legs."

"Does she have a name?"

He laughed; something she never thought she'd hear but wanted to hear a little more. "Although I've grown affectionate towards her, we do not customarily name our military riding animals. Do you name your Satomobile?"

"No, I guess not. General Iroh, you didn't warn me that you made dinner reservations. I'm not dressed."

"You are lovely regardless."

"I should at least get out of my riding uniform. You can wait for me out here, General," she upturned her nose and continued inside.

The creature looked up at Iroh and he shrugged.

/…./

She yawned, polished her nails against her dress, and got off the chair. She figured she's waited long enough. He may have gotten her off guard with the mongoose dragon but her second move for warfare is perfect: make him wait long enough to keep him guessing but also enough so they don't completely miss the reservation. She walked slowly out the door to find him patiently waiting with his arms behind his back. Her lips curved up as she watched his eyes widen. The long dark red dress had straps that looped around her neck, an exposed back, and a hot red torso piece. It was slightly more risky than she'd normally wear but it was worth the awe in his expression.

"You're…" he took a deep breath, "breathtaking, Ms. Asami."

Asami: 3 - Iroh: 1.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding the earrings to match."

"You'll find my patience is vast. Let's go." He jumped onto the creature's harness and held out his hand again.

She took a calming breath before she took his hand. Once he helped her onto the harness, he advised, "You should hold on tight, Ms. Asami. I wouldn't want you to fall."

Adhering to his word she wrapped her arms around his chest.

She wrinkled her brow. "I just realized something. How will it get off the island? And isn't it dangerous for your creature to go in traffic with all the other Sa-"

He pulled at the rein, giving the creature the green light. In a flash, the creature crawled at an amazing speed. It quickly ran _over_ the water separating the island from Republic City. Gasping in wonder, she marveled at the sight of the water around her. She gasped for a second time when they entered the road and, at their speed, were about to hit a Satomobile. Iroh pulled the reins to the left.

OH SPIRITS, THE THING WAS CRAWLING ON THE WALL.

Asami screamed bloody murder and held onto Iroh for dear life. The man seemed to enjoy this, laughing boisterously the whole time. It ran over the buildings fluidly enough since its speed allowed it to do so.

"Open your eyes," he commanded.

How does he know that she had them closed? Little by little, she looked out. All the way from up here everything looked like play toys. She smiled at the new angle of seeing. Her hair whipped around her, the clip long gone. It's not so bad after a while… in fact, when the restaurant came into view, Asami was somewhat disappointed. Touché, Iroh, touché.

The creature landed on the ground with a thump.

"Wow."

"I assume you enjoyed youself?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to get down or should we skip dinner?"

She couldn't explain why she didn't want to let go. Perhaps it was from the lingering fear and adrenaline. Regardless, she forced herself to get off the creature.

"My hair, it must be ruined. How can I go in and act civil after that?" she pouted, trying to fluff her hair into place.

"Believe me, you're the picture of grace," he assured her, placing his large hand on her bare back. "Let's go in?"

Asami placed her hand in the crook of his arm. The two walked in poise, looking the part of an elegant, perfect power couple. The connoisseur led them to their table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Every man in the room is jealous," he quietly said to her.

She quickly and subtly scanned the room to find that it was in fact mostly women that were sending dirty looks in their direction. Assuredly, Asami Sato would not stoop to their level by responding but she did pull Iroh closer. She's definitely learned to be a bit more wary of other women. _Don't be jealous girls. I'm sure you'll find someone like this in, oh, never._

Iroh pulled out her large, pattern-detailed chair before taking a seat himself. He asked the connoisseur, "What is today's special?"

"An extravagant dish served to Fire Nation Royalty, sir: smoked sea slugs with a side of clams."

"I should know. I had it last week. Is there any dish more diverse?"

"Perhaps you would enjoy the traditional Earth Kingdom dish: steamed fish with an appetizer of omashu cabbage wraps."

"That sounds good. And you, Ms. Asami?"

She handed the man her menu. "I'll have the same."

Iroh stopped the waiter before he left. "Bring out your most expensive bottle of wine."

"Very good, sir," the connoisseur nodded and scurried away.

In a tone proper for a lady, Asami informed him, "You should know I'm not impressed by money, General Iroh."

"I believe I was doing myself a great service. It assures me it's not boxed wine."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Only the purest of selfish intentions."

"Exactly," he nodded gravely.

"You must tip the connoisseur generously for complying with your request."

"I plan to."

"Do you even know what boxed wine tastes like?"

He cleared his throat. "I haven't had that pleasure yet."

Leaning forward, she whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "Neither have I."

He replied tongue-in-cheek, "A lady should never subject herself to such lowly pursuits at any rate."

"Absolutely. It should be left for the peasants." Helpless to stop herself, her smile widened.

It felt strange yet somehow refreshing to tease each other like this. Asami has had her fair share of wealthy suitors. Plenty of them had been polite but they were all generally too arrogant. She had given up trying to fulfill her father's great expectations, instead dating ordinary boys. That wasn't too bad an experience until Mako. But Iroh was different from all of her past boyfriends. He was charming, adventurous, funny, and despite a past dismissal of his rank, he must have worked hard to get it. Not to mention the fact he was completely and utterly gorgeous.

The connoisseur arrived with their wine and appetizers. She pulled her cup away from the man once it was half full. "So, General Iroh, how did you climb up the military ranks? You had the title before Amon. I mean, as we haven't had a war since the Hundred Year War, it is hardly likely that you won a battle."

"And you're correct. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about it though. It's mostly a lot of hard work, paperwork, and diplomacy. I suppose you can say I'm also naturally talented at all things war."

"I bet it doesn't hurt to be heir to the throne either."

He grudgingly gave her that point.

She complimented, "But you're certainly the best fighter I've ever seen."

"Well, Ms. Asami, you yourself are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Where did you learn to fight?"

"My father had hired some experts train me so I would never be vulnerable. It was pretty cool and obviously, it came in handy. I'll admit though, I'd love it if you could show me some moves later on. I might not be a fire bender but with a glove, I'm pretty close."

He bowed his head. "It would be my honor, Ms. Asami," and he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was amazing. The conversation was never awkward, not even when they occasionally stopped talking. The man took obvious comfort in silence so she was able to relax too. She could completely gush about Iroh like a teenager and since she is hardly older than a teenager, she would be justified. But Asami Sato does not gush. She captures.

Leaving the restaurant, she got on the mongoose dragon without hesitation. He surprised her by getting on behind her this time. This meant he had to put his arms around her to get the reins. It was comfortable, way too comfortable. An old hurt pricked her at a memory of riding home in Mako's arms like this. She straightened in the harness, trying to keep from touching him (though that's both dangerous and impossible). She would have asked to reverse their positions but that would have seemed suspicious. No, no she couldn't trust him until she was certain he was hers. That required more age-old feminine manipulation.

"That was a nice dinner," she started.

Iroh tugged at the reins. "I can't imagine a more pleasant way to spend the evening."

"Expect you forgot the flowers."

The mongoose dragon raced to the closest building. He replied, "How foolish of me. I'll make sure to fix that right away."

"You don't have to. I was only kidding," her tone contradicted her words.

Silently, he pulled the reins tighter. The creature growled and scaled up the building further. They were going in the direction opposite of the island towards the middle-class section of the city. She didn't question it, thinking they were going to a flower shop.

So when they stopped in front of a tea shop, she was pretty confused. He peered down into her eyes and asked her, "Will you join me, Ms. Asami?"

Every time he formally says 'Ms. Asami' it thrilled her but this time it sent shivers down her spine. At the top of the brick and mortar building, the golden letters "JASMINE DRAGON" were painted on a green background. Inside, it was a pretty shop with a very homey feeling. She felt out of place. They were very much overdressed in comparison to the few, plain customers at the late hour. He patted her hand that was in the crook of his arm as if to say it'll be fine. The young, shaggy-haired teen working the shop immediately noticed them.

"General Iroh!" he exclaimed, going red-faced. "It's an honor to have you here!"

"Seeing how it's my namesake's shop originally, the honor is mine," he smoothly said.

He eagerly said, "Yes, sir! What can I get you and your woman? It's on the house, sir!"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go to the back where the herbs are stored."

"Anything you want. By the way, my name is Zan," grinning widely, the teen didn't miss a beat. He led them to the back room and down the hallway, all the while, jabbering, "Man, to meet the real life General Iroh! You're my hero, dude! I may not be a bender but when those creeps took over, I was definitely scared. You and the Avatar saved the day!"

"Let me give you a piece of advice, Zan; no man stands alone. Victory would not have been what it was if not for other people, including Ms. Asami here."

Zan's eyes widened as he looked her up and down, "Wow, the Asami Sato? I heard you were beautiful but man…" The sharp look Iroh gave him sent the younger man a few steps back. He unlocked the large wooden door, "Well, here we are; the back room."

The smell was what hit her first. Various aromas merged together to make a strong, pleasing smell. It was a huge room full of categorized bins.

"We'll select the herbs that we find most appropriate to brew. Thank you for your help, Zan," Iroh dismissed him politely.

Hesitating for the first time, the teen nodded and closed the door behind him. Finally able to get a word in, Asami asked, "Why are we here? And who's your namesake?"

His eyes closed, he took a deep breath. "You requested flowers."

She didn't make the connection. When he opened his eyes, he walked over to two different bins and scooped a small handful of their content. Picking up a tossed tea pot, he filled it with water from the sink in the back and dropped the herbs inside. Fire erupted from his palm, heating the tea pot. "My great-great-uncle was General Iroh, Dragon of the West. From all the stories I was told, he was particularly fond of tea- enough to open a shop in Ba Sing Se and later, in Republic City. I wanted to feel closer to the only man my grandfather admired. Close your eyes."

Asami complied instantly with the authority in his voice but wondered if it was bad that he had so much power over her already. Those thoughts drifted as a sweet smell wafted through her nose. She opened her eyes to find two cups had materialized in his hand.

"Jasmine and female ginseng," he explained, "more fragrant than any flower."

"So you studied tea to feel closer to your great-great-uncle? I didn't think you had a soft side, General Iroh."

"You'd be surprised."

She accepted the cup he offered with both hands. Both leaned against opposite walls. As she quietly sipped from the tea, she kept her dark green eyes on him. The hot liquid rolled over her tongue, the flavor teasing and warming. It was hard to describe the taste but it was truly delicious.

"You are a multi-talented man, General Iroh."

He nodded nonchalantly and took a sip. Lifting the cup, he coolly smiled. "Did you know, Ms. Asami, that both these herbs are considered aphrodisiacs?"

She continued drinking, feigning disinterest. "I should be careful then."

"You should."

There was a heavy silence until Asami seductively said, "It seems I've finished my tea, General Iroh."

He took the cup as if to refill it but instead laid it aside next to a bin.


	4. Chapter 4

Listen to "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard.

I like this couple a lot more than for just cheap sex it seems. So be patient for the fricking lemon. Very soon, I promise.

* * *

His fingers traced a path across her cheek for his lips to follow. She didn't notice how hard she was breathing until his kiss silenced her. Slow, deep, sensual were the movements of their lips melded together.

"Asami," he reverently whispered as he kissed down her elegantly pale neck.

She loosely draped her arms over his shoulders as his burning hot breath teased her. Suddenly, the air around her was much too suffocating and hot. She wanted to rip off her clothes and scream at him to fuck her right then and there. Visions of the two writing in unadulterated, very rampant pleasure pressed against the back of her eyelids. He pulled on her earlobe, earning a breathy moan from her. She mentally chanted _yes, yes, yes, yes, yes._

No.

Dammit, she had to win. A part of catching and keeping a man is to not have sex with him on the first date! Has she forgotten Mako-the-traitor already? She ignored the rules and the stupid games and tried to really connect with the man and what happened in the end? Exactly, he cheated and left for another woman. If she wanted something real with Iroh (which she genuinely did), she had to play coy. Relationship games exist for a reason.

His very large hand cupped her breast and it was all she could do to keep from arching closer. Maybe just a prolonged tease this one time. Sex is parted thighs and a lot of delicious pounding but one little not-so-innocent touch wouldn't…

No.

She pushed his chest lightly and looked up at him. Ah, he was deathly serious at the moment, his half-lidded eyes dark with lust and mild irritation, his lips drawn into a thin line of displeasure, and his jaw clutched visibly tight. A god among mortals. Electricity pounded into her stomach. She wanted to bow down and worship. A part of her wanted to throw a tantrum at stopping this but she was a lady.

She uttered the death blow. "I'd rather not risk Zan walking in."

Protest almost formed on his lips. He composedly said, "As you wish, Ms. Asami."

Oh that hurt. What's worse is she planned to stay aloof for a few more days. She almost wondered how he'd react to that. But at least he still promised to teach her how to fight which guaranteed she'd see him soon before he left. She had to repeatedly remind herself that this was the only way to win. The words sounded hollow in her heart.

Soon they quietly made their excuses to exit the modest tea shop. The ride home wasn't as thrilling as it had been the first two times. As if conspired to by the weather it poured heavily. The icy wind lashed against them. Thunder boomed threateningly and she was glad when they finally got to the Air Temple. She took her time getting down without a care for her ruined hair and makeup. The lingered a few seconds near the mongoose dragon, not wanting to say goodbye.

Dripping from the cold rainwater, Asami chastely kissed his cheek. That seemed to console him quite a bit since he smiled back reassuringly. Everything will be alright.

She turned around with the grace of a ballerina and started to walk inside.

"Asami!" he shouted, fear singeing his tone.

Wide eyed, she spun back just in time to see him jump in front of her. Both his arms were extended out in different directions. Thunder roared this time loud enough to make her scream when he turned to face her. His coat was scorched, revealing second degree burns on his chest but he betrayed no pain.

He smiled, amusement lighting his features. "It's nothing. I redirected most of it."

It. Lightening. He jumped in front of a lightening bolt for her. He saved her life.

Struck speechless, she opened and closed her lips. A few tears mingled with the rain on her cheeks. Her hands were trembling as she grasped his.

"Korra!" she screamed, running inside with him in tow.

A few hours shy of daylight, the Avatar wouldn't be in the most agreeable mood at being rudely disturbed from her sleep. But as Asami burst through her bedroom door, Korra immediately saw the other girl's desperation. Asami dragged her out to the foyer where he was patiently waiting.

Iroh shrugged it off, "There's no need to make a scene, Ms. Asami."

Korra examined the worsening burns and shuddered, "Whoa."

"That's not nothing!" Asami cried out, her cheeks reddening. A weaker man would be on the floor thrashing in pain. Powerlessness seeped into her as she watched Korra heal him. Everything she's been working to accomplish, every little trick and manipulation, was rendered absurd. She was never winning. She wasn't even playing. Because there's a difference between the relationship game children play and the real relationship two people form with one another. Especially since General Iroh is not Mako. Her biggest mistake in confusing the two guys.

"I think it might scar. I might be able to heal that too but it'll take some time. Until then, you'll have some really wicked red scars," Korra told him.

He nodded, "Thank you for your assistance, Avatar."

Asami wanted to scream at how calm he's being. She asked out of frustration, "How can you just – aren't you in pain?"

"It barely stings."

Korra knew better than to get into the middle of this. Deciding it was for the best, she quickly slipped out of the room to get back to sleep. Not that they noticed.

"I can't believe you would do that. You got seriously hurt because of me."

In his usual, calm and proud tone, he said, "You might have died. This is nothing in comparison."

She dropped into the chair next to him. Defeated, she cupped her face in her hands. "I would be the one who almost gets struck by lightening."

"And I want to always be the one who saves you."

Asami could only look at him for a long time. The silence was thick yet not uncomfortable. It was more so one of contemplation.

When she spoke again, she broke one of the greatest rules of the game: telling him everything.

"When – I was young, a gang of firebenders broke into my house. My mother was killed by them. It was so long ago, I can't remember the day or even what she looked like. I didn't think it bothered me but now I know how much it did. I would use her pictures as a template for how I do my makeup, hair, and dress. I used to hate fire. Just seeing it on the kitchen stove was enough to make me burst into tears. But I eventually saw how wrong that was. My father didn't. He's in prison now because he couldn't separate good fire from bad.

Now that I'm older, I've once again been very burned by fire. I want to say that it didn't bother me either but now I know how much it did… I forgot that all firebenders are not the same. Now I know you won't burn me. I'm sorry I didn't trust you before, General Iroh. I like you much more than I should."

He silently watched in admiration as every emotion played on her delicate features: sadness, bitterness, regret, understanding, and finally compassion. It was very humbling for him. He was moved by her story more than he could comprehend.

"You never told anyone this?" he asked though he knew the answer.

Her eyes dropped to the floor. That was answer enough. "Not really."

Iroh took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry you've suffered, Asami."

This brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. He was the one with burn marks yet he was consoling her. She had made herself vulnerable and he didn't break her. Her fingers lightly trailed along the intricate design of the red scars that splattered his chest. When she was sure she wasn't hurting him, she threw her arms around him. She sat in his lap, her face buried against his neck. Too weak to do anything else, she wept in his safe arms. He ran his hand through her long black hair and whispered how much he likes her too.

They stayed like that until dawn, only parting to go to their separate rooms for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

They circled each other; tension built to the point it solidified their lethal dance. He struck. She dodged the first punch but couldn't move fast enough to miss the backward kick to her back. Asami landed on the matt with a thud. The only reprieve he allowed his conscious for hitting a lady was that he was holding back most of his strength.

Iroh offered her his hand. "You have to remember to anticipate your opponent's moves."

"I've been trying but I'm obviously not a mind reader," she groaned as she got up.

"'If you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles'. Try again. You already know yourself, you just need to focus on the small details to understand your enemy," he explained as he got into fighting position.

"Within the span of a second," she pursed her lips in displeasure.

"You have my upmost confidence in your ability, Ms. Asami."

She definitely didn't disappoint. Her only warning was the slightest flex in his arm muscle. She ducked this time and immediately jumped, this time also dodging the following kick. Figuring he'd anticipate her falling back to the ground, she flipped forward midair and landed behind him. Surprising him, she threw her body's full force against his back which knocked them both to the ground.

"Do I win?" she murmured against his ear.

"Not quite," just as quickly said, he crudely flipped them over and rolled to face her. He cupped her face as his thumb traced over her cheek bone. "If I were truly an enemy, I might have hurt you by now. You underestimated my strength by overestimating your own. But you're progressing."

Asami wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do me a favor and _never_ mentor Korra," she innocently fluttered her lashes at her jealous request.

His loud, masculine laughter melted over her. "I don't think the Avatar would appreciate my advice as much as you."

"I'm only afraid she might appreciate it too much," she said through thinly veiled implications.

He wrapped a finger around a tress of her hair at her nape. "In my eyes, Asami, you have no competition."

In reward for saying the right words she kissed him sweetly. That electrifying (pun intended) night's events a few days ago eased most of the emotion tension she felt around him. They spent their days training, various sorts of entertainment with the group, and wining and dining. She found that those around them would sometimes send a questioning look but she didn't give answers – mostly because she didn't have answers to give. Korra wasn't exactly girl-talk material anyway. Some reflection made her realize that while he'd taken the role of the Prince Charming (literally), he hadn't exactly put into words if they were in a committed relationship. Most likely yes but still… Once they drew apart, Iroh stood up, pulling her up with him.

He brushed himself off and told her, "For dinner tonight, I set something up on my ship."

She bit her lip and her eyes dropped to the ground. It will be the same ship that he's going to leave on. Since it arrived this morning, she's been dreading the final countdown. Two days. Although she told herself that she was going to accept the long-distance relationship (is it an actual relationship?), she couldn't help but be upset by the thought. Will he remember her? Will he call and send letters? Will he find some firebending floozy that might tempt him? If so, she'd personally hunt down the girl and beat her to a pulp. And she'd make it hurt. Already planning how she'd assault this faceless woman, she didn't notice he was walking out of the gym area with her hand-in-hand.

"Where are we going?" she finally thought to ask.

"We've been training all morning. I think it's time for a break. Yesterday, I spoke with my 'cousin', if you want to call him that. He insisted that I visit before I leave. I told him I'd bring a beautiful lady along."

"Why haven't we seen your 'cousin' before? Wouldn't he have shown up at the celebrations?"

"He and his family escaped Republic City when things became too rough. They just got back from Kyoshi Island, where his parents live."

"What's his name?"

"Hakoda. Now go get ready." He gently pushed her to the direction of her room.

Asami was tingling with excitement. Sure, they were not immediate or blood related but he was taking her to meet his _family_. She rushed through a quick shower. Darn but she had to pick out the perfect dress. Something that said sophisticated and classy. Even though she might not be living in a mansion anymore, she still had all her fine dress and jewelry her father had bought her. She opted for a light green dress she wore to meet an Earth Nation investor and silently thanked her aristocratic upbringing. She added the matching emerald tear drop earrings and reapplied her make up. She caressed the golden, diamond studded bracelet that formerly belonged to her mother but decided against wearing it. No, she would save that for a very special occasion like her wedding.

He was already waiting, dressed in the finery of a flattering red-tinted dress shirt and waistcoat. She had to keep from fanning herself at how gorgeous he looked.

Drawing his attention to her, she said, "Are you going to escort me or not, General Iroh?"

Life sparking into his eyes, he silently offered his arm. Once she placed her hand, he took the other one and dropped a kiss on it. She sharply inhaled. It seemed he didn't even have to kiss her in any sensual place to send lightening through her body. Judging by the amused smile that touched his lips, he noticed this too.

"I've been waiting my whole life," he smoothly said.

Sweet words from fatale lips. Surprisingly enough, there was a carriage waiting to take them outside. He helped her inside before sitting beside her. She was tempted to ask where the mongoose dragon was but he answered her unspoken question first.

"She was transported back to the Fire Nation since it seems we distracted people from driving."

"Was there an accident? Did anyone get hurt?" she asked, full of concern.

"No one got hurt," he promised her.

She relaxed back into the seat at the information. "So what's your cousin like?"

"Interesting," his lip curled upward as if remembering a fond memory, "and enthusiastic. He has a wife and two children, shockingly enough. But I'm sure Hanna will keep us safe."

She didn't want to ask.

They passed through metal fence to a reach a large, yet modest home. It was a beautiful place but it wasn't aristocratic like she'd imagined. She hesitated. Were they overdressed? The carriage slowed to a stop. Iroh led her to the front door. Before they had a chance to knock, the door was flung open. A wildly grinning twenty-something tan-toned man rushed Iroh into a bear hug. Pulling back, the man started to noogie General Iroh.

She knew she didn't want to ask.

She questioned the reality of someone giving the General Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation, a noogie. She almost pinched herself to make sure it was real.

"This guy!" exclaimed Hakoda to Asami suddenly, "you should have seen this guy back in the day. A lot quieter, I'll tell you that! Hanna complains you never visit anymore, not since Tara's last birthday. Been hiding from your cousin, huh, Ro?"

"It's good to see you too, Koda," Iroh said in a decidedly halfhearted manner as he pried himself out of the burly man's arms. "I'd like you to meet Ms. Asami Sato."

She held out a hand but he went in for a hug instead. Pulling back, Hakoda elbowed Iroh as he winked at her, "Ro here's lucky I'm already taken. Sure would have given him a run for his money."

"Or rather would have given her a run for her life," came the charming, light voice of a breathtakingly lovely woman. "Hello, Asami, my name is Hanna. Won't you all come in? I had just laid down my youngest for a nap."

That sounded sane enough. On the inside, the home was large enough to be spacious but small enough to be cozy and warm. It was finely decorated with varied cultural items and furniture. She took their appearance into account. They wore formal blue linens with white trims, him in a thin short sleeve, and her in a dress. Hakoda was lightly tanned with iceberg blue eyes and chin length auburn hair. Hanna, voluptuous in frame, was darker in tone and hair but had electric blue eyes.

Hanna offered, "Please take a seat. I've just rung for tea."

Iroh and Asami sat on one of the two love seats.

"Your home is beautiful, Hanna and Hakoda." Asami furrowed her brow and cast Iroh a long look. "I'm sorry, I thought General Iroh said your parents were in Kyoshi Island. You're obviously both from the Water Tribe."

Hakoda indulged, "No, he's right. My parents are in Kyoshi Island. In fact my mother is a former Kyoshi Warrior and—"

"his grandmother before that," finished Hanna the well rehearsed lines. "But he didn't care so much for his Kyoshi heritage as he did for his Water Tribe. It was his sister that was into that Kyoshi 'stuff'. He wanted to be just like his grandfather, Councilman Sokka. Isn't that right, honey?"

The full grown man pouted, "You take the fun out of everything. Grandpa was cool!" She crossed her arms. He quickly recanted, "Well, maybe not everything."

"It's the reason he met me in the first place. Strictly speaking, he's Kyoshi twice-over since his father was already half."

"—while my wife's a purebred Southern Water Tribe waterbender," he excitedly added.

"I don't think he would have married me otherwise," she dryly said.

"Hanna, you wound me. I totally love the way you still play hard to get even though we're married."

"It's not playing," she lifted her nose in the air.

He mock died of heartbreak, throwing his hand over his heart. His wife grudgingly allowed a smile. The thus far silent audience shared a few chuckles.

Turning to Asami, Hanna said, "Asami, tell us a little about yourself. I was surprised when Iroh said he was bringing someone. Been a while since he had a woman to entertain."

Hakoda agreed, "I was actually worried. For him, it's always work this, work that. You must be some lady." He wiggled his brow at the last part.

Iroh cleared his throat. "I don't think Ms. Asami wants to hear that."

Asami gave a fluttering gesture, "Oh, I'm okay. I mean, we met as we were taking down my fath– I mean, some of Amon's henchmen."

Hakoda tugged at his beard that traced his chin. "Hmmm, so he won you over with his fighting skills? Wellll, I don't mean to brag but I showed him a couple of my moves a few years back. I'm a pretty good fighter if I do say so myself."

The sound of feet padding across the floor caught everyone's attention. An adorable, sleepy four-year-old boy in footy pajamas came around the couch and tugged on his mother's sleeve.

He loudly whispered, "Mom, I can't sleep. I keep seeing those bad men."

Asami fisted her hands in her lap. She knew too well who he was talking about. It broke her heart that this baby boy had to feel fear at such a young age. It broke further when she realized her father was indirectly responsible for this.

Hanna's face drew tight as she pulled him into her arms. "Those men are gone, baby. Uncle Iroh and the Avatar made them go away."

"Uncle!" he just realized his presence and jumped out of his mother's arms to run to him. "Uncle, dad told me about how you were a hero."

Iroh caught the boy and looked him seriously in the eye, "Ko, you don't have to worry anymore. I promise."

"Really, Uncle?"

"Yes," he solemnly swore. Lightening up considerably, he said, "Look at how big you are. Soon, you'll be able to wrestle me to the ground."

The boy beamed at the thought. "Yeah! I'll be the greatest General ever! Just like you!"

Hakoda groaned, "He idolizes you while he thinks I'm just his silly father."

"Because you are just his silly father," Hanna patted his hand.

"No way! I'm an awesome scientist and I know how to fight. You saw how I kicked some Equalist butt when we were leaving. So remember the Day that Shall Not Be Named? While we were packing, I saw some suspicious people in green jumpsuits around the fence. I grabbed my spear," he pointed to the weapon mounted on the wall above the fireplace, "and I charged at them! There must have been five, no, ten, of them," his wife rolled her eyes and raised two fingers, "I knocked one down before the others surrounded me. I thought I was a goner until Hanna froze some of them. I took out the rest singlehandedly! Not bad for a nonbender, huh? Bet you wish I was in your army now, Ro! See, Ko? Dad's cool too! Tell him, honey."

"Your father's cool too," Hanna wryly obeyed and then snipped, "except when he's losing a fight."

He rebuffed, "I never lost a fight! I was trained at the Southern Water Tribe to be a great warrior like my father, my grandfather, and even my great-grandfather, Chief Hakoda! I just chose to be a scientist for a living."

"I would have made you Captain," Iroh sarcastically humored.

Hakoda dramatically rejected him, "Too bad! I happen to enjoy my inventor's life."

At that moment, the butler walked in with the tea. As he gingerly poured for Asami, Ko turned to see her and smiled. He trotted down from Iroh in favor of Asami. Shyly, he raised his arms up so she'd pick him up. She obliged with a small smile. Blushing, he whispered in her ear, "You're really pretty."

"Thank you but you're not the first four-year-old to tell me that," she sweetly told him.

"Asami, meet Hakoda the third," Iroh introduced.

"Hello, Ko," she cooed.

Ko loudly announced, "Will you marry me?"

Iroh smiled brightly as Hakoda howled his laughter, "Looks like the little tyke takes after me! Gonna be a heartbreaker like his dad. But Ko, you have to woo her with some roses first!"

Ko seemed horrified at the forgotten detail. Asami patted his dark hair. "Maybe when you're older…"

Ko nodded eagerly. He held up five fingers, "I'll be five in three months."

Hanna swooped in for the rescue, "Before Asami gets engaged, I think it's time for this little one to take a nap."

"But I don't wanna," the little boy whined.

"Then go play with your sister."

"Yuck, Tara's playing with dolls," he complained. "Fine… I'll go play with Tara. Bye, Asami. Bye, Uncle."

He pecked her cheek. She couldn't help but get caught up in his cuteness and pecked his cheek too. That's when he scampered off her lap and up the stairs. As soon as they heard the door close, Hanna turned to Iroh.

In a firm, grateful tone, she said, "We don't know how to thank you, Iroh. You and Asami. You made our home safe again."

"Remember to invite me to Ko's birthday in three months. That's the greatest thanks I can accept," he humbly said.

Her respect for him, already dangerously high, toppled over at his easy reaction. Hanna bluntly asked to no one in particular, "How long have you two been in a relationship? Since Amon's defeat?"

She felt the blush creep up her cheeks. Her eyes flicked over to Iroh who was watching her. "Ah, well… General Iroh could probably say it better than I can."

"Ms. Asami and I have only recently gotten involved. Although, I'll say she's been my interest since I first met her." Dapper, Iroh, very dapper.

Asami nodded dumbly. Hakoda swung his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Would you look at that, honey? I don't think I remember you being sweet and innoce-"

She pinched his hand, forcing him to recoil. He pouted, "You're so mean to me."

"Maybe you should have married someone 'sweet and innocent' then. Like that Kyoshi girlfriend you had," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"But I don't want someone sweet and innocent. I love you."

The matron seemed to mull this over before she reluctantly held his hand. Iroh quietly said to Asami, "Don't mind them, they're always like that."

"It's actually really sweet," she whispered back.

The butler stepped back in and announced, "As Mrs. Hanna asked, I have prepared five-flavor soup and fish soup for lunch."

"You'll stay, won't you?" Hanna said.

Hakoda answered her, "Of course, they will! Ro won't escape so easily." To Asami, he winked, "As a bonus, I'll be able to tell you some embarrassing stories about his childhood!"

"That, dear cousin, is a lie. All the embarrassing stories involve you and your crazy schemes," Iroh asserted.

"But you were right there with me!"

"To keep you from dying."

"You had fun, admit it."

"It was fun," Iroh genuinely smiled and slapped his friend's back. "I've missed you, Koda."

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Hakoda the third had the same uplifting smile his father does.

* * *

AN: I hope the length compensates for how long you guys waited X0. Who else is dying to know what Sokka's and Suki's kids/ grandkids are like? I am!


	6. Chapter 6

"You're more than welcome to stay the night," Hanna told them again.

"It could be like a sleepover," Hakoda added.

Iroh shook his head, "You've been more than generous today. We actually should have left a few hours ago."

Asami graciously said, "It was wonderful meeting you both and your adorable kids. I hope we see you again soon."

"I feel like we've become friends, Asami. Keep in touch," Hanna hugged her.

"You can count on it," Asami agreed.

"It's been a pleasure, Koda, Hanna," Iroh said as he took Asami's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm.

"Bye, Iroh. It's always good to see you," Hanna sighed.

"You crazy kids have fun!" Hakoda called to them.

In the carriage, Asami quietly asked, "Are we going to the ship now?"

Iroh silently nodded. Feeling like the physical distance between was too much he tugged her closer so she laid her head on his chest. Asami closed her eyes to focus on the feel of his hard, roped body beneath hers. The somewhat bumpy ride was shorter than she expected. Or maybe she didn't notice how much time truly passed.

They exited promptly to stand in front of the enormous docked black ship. Its size and power, metallic and cold, were intimidating. Since it was night, the feeling was emphasized.

"Now that I think about it, I've never actually seen one of these this close up," she mused.

"It's not as bad as you might think," he assured her. "Come on, Ms. Asami."

There were no lights inside but he fixed that with a little firebending. He led the way deep into the bowels of the ship. Finally he stopped in front of one room and allowed her to go in first.

Once the lights were on, the first thing she noticed was the large, sturdy wooden table in the center. Two chairs sat on opposite sides of the table. The room was bare otherwise. There was a set up of silverware, plates, and bundled things carefully placed on it.

"My private dining room," he explained.

"You did this?"

Iroh pulled out a chair for her. "If you may, Ms. Asami."

She took her seat after which he circled around and unbundled the two large plates of dumplings, drizzled with sauce. He warmed them with a small fire ball in the palm of his hand. He poured wine into both their clear glasses.

"Go on," he invited, gesturing to the food.

The intensity of his dark eyes as he watched her take a bite warmed her thoroughly. Coming up with a verdict, she declared, "This is delicious. I've honestly never tasted anything better."

Despite the possibility she might seem impolite, she readily finished her plate.

"It was my favorite dish that my mother used to make. She would release the servants for the day and spend almost three hours making them. When I grew older, I would help her with it."

"You _cooked _this?" she said incredulously. "General Iroh, the degree to which you are perfect is intimidating. Is there anything that's wrong with you?"

With all the seriousness of telling a fatal secret, he bent forward and said, "My sense of humor."

Trying to hold back a smirk, she replied in equal tone, "Or lack thereof."

"It's very difficult for me to understand jokes. When everyone else laughs at the parties, I silently question the humor."

Asami laughed whole-heartedly. "I've noticed. You raise a brow, force an odd smile, and the whole time glare at the poor fool who dared crack a joke. If I was chuckling at the joke before, then I was dying of laughter at your expression. Hakoda was on the receiving end all afternoon. Especially when he said 'I'm on a strict seafood diet. I see food, then I eat it'."

"How is that funny?" he cleared his throat, "Though I wasn't aware you were laughing at me, Ms. Asami, I'm glad to hear my lack of humor incites your own. Your laughter is relaxing."

She paused as she searched his eyes. "As is your presence, General Iroh."

He smiled wryly.

Asami lowered her eyes for a few seconds before locking them with his. "General Iroh, I have a confession to make."

"Yes, Ms. Asami?" he leaned forward to hear this alleged secret.

"Every time you say 'Ms. Asami' I get the strong desire to rip my clothes off."

A heartbeat passed.

Then another.

Then the plates and silverware crashed onto the floor. The couple was wrapped in each other's arms, limbs tangled, hair tugged, lips locked, tongues tied on top of the table. Already flush, she jerked her lips downward to explore any bare skin. He slipped a hand between them to undo his shirt and jacket. Her eager hands helped him along since she was dying to feel the muscles that pressed against her.

When the red splattered scars on his chest were exposed to her, she worshipped them with kisses. They were significantly less noticeable since his daily healing but they will always remain. Forever the reminder that he saved her life, forever a reminder of her. For some reason, this turned her on more than anything. His eyes were closed blissfully for a few long moments but eventually, he pushed her down.

With the hottest method she's ever seen, he tugged down her straps with his teeth then yanked the dress off from the bottom. The harsh friction was delicious against her feverish skin. The clothes were thrown carelessly across the room. In a very dominating fashion he pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, leaving her vulnerable to his lips' attack.

"From now on, it's your job to take off my dresses," she hissed in pleasure.

"That's a responsibility I'll take very seriously," he licked up her neck to her ear all the while marveling at the silkiness of her skin.

That so very naughty tongue of his trailed back down towards her full breasts. He traced the line above them making her shiver. Using his free hand, he burned the bra to a crisp. The additional teasing heat, close to burning her skin, worked to make her moan.

"I'll buy you another one," he promised thinking she would protest.

"Don't care, don't stop," she breathed harshly.

His hand ghosted over her body, starting at her cheek, down over her neck, down over her left breast. She arched up to reach him but he had a better plan. Iroh brushed his lips with her nipple and she cried out.

She wasn't above begging she decided at that moment.

Luckily she didn't have to since his lips came back down and captured her nipple with his teeth. Oh mercy, he was cruel. Cruel and delightfully amazing. Continuing down her body, his teasing hand reached her extremely sensitive stomach. Her hands shook under his large one in a failed attempt to get free. She moaned loudly as her muscles contracted under his light touch. Her hips rose intuitively to get closer. When they met his, they both moaned. She tried to do it again but his hand pinned down her hips.

"Asami," his husky, dark voice echoed, sending little spasms throughout her body.

Maddeningly slow, his hand smoothed over her thigh. She was dripping before he came anywhere near her core. With her panties, he burned the sides and tossed the rest. Still unable to move her hands, her nails bit painfully into her palms. She was completely naked to him now. Feather-light, his finger traced back and forth over her nether lips. Her thighs trembled. She was certain she was on fire because her body burned deeply.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

He plunged in a finger. And just like that, she came. Her toes curled and she shook, arching against him and screaming his name.

She fell back limp on the wooden table. Rapidly breathing, she basked in her release. Asami opened her eyes to find his dark and overwhelmed with what he saw. He withdrew his finger and licked it. Fire rekindled in her stomach.

"Let go of my hands."

He swiftly obeyed. One snaked up to run through his hair while the other caressed the large bands of his arms. She suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top straddling him. Edging backwards, she undid his pants and drawers. Once his erection was sprung free, she gripped the base of it. He was intoxicatingly potent. The expression on his face sent a jolt of power through her.

"I'll take care of you," she vowed seductively.

She leaned forward. Surprising her, he grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over again. "I prefer this method," he growled into the crook of her neck and nipped at the delicate skin.

"Iroh," she sweetly mewled.

The man she clung to was utterly enthralled with her. Her hips rolled against his. The way her soft body molded to his destroyed his restraint.

Her legs wrapped around his waist but he pushed them up further so they rested on his large, broad shoulders. The position left her completely open, leaving her blood hotter than ever. He grabbed a handful of her ass briefly, and then his hands gripped her hips. Iroh was disheveled, his breathing ragged as if he was barely holding onto the last shred of his control.

Finally, he thrust into her. She cried out from the shock of pleasure, her mouth forming the perfect O. He filled her perfectly, surrounding her like nothing else. When he fully pulled out her nails raked down his back, unintentionally drawing blood. He rammed again and again each time causing her breasts to bounce. He cupped them and ran his thumbs over her peaks. She met him thrust for wild thrust, practically dying when he hit the perfect spot. They established a hard and deep and fast rhythm.

"Ir-oh, Ir-oh," she chanted the word as if it were her salvation.

His lips came down to hers in a harsh kiss. He bit her lower lip instigating her uncontrollable orgasm to hit her. As her walls tightly squeezed around him, he found his own release with a final grunt. Her legs slipped off his shoulders. Iroh fell to the side, unable to continue supporting himself on his elbows.

She cuddled into his vast, muscular body and kissed the scars on his chest. Wordlessly, he kissed her forehead, basking in the, well, glowing afterglow.

Mere minutes later, Iroh sat up to collect his pants. She praised the spirits for such a perfect, beautiful, and strong man. But then she noticed the long red marks that raked his back.

"Your poor back," she quietly remarked at the angry marks.

"It's one of the better battle wounds I've had," he smugly grinned. "After all, I won the war. I got your heart."

She couldn't deny it. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Give you mine."

"General Iroh, I'm surprised. You surrender?"

"You defeated me with the first glance, even if you didn't know it. You already branded me," he stood straighter, expanding his chest.

Leaning up for another kiss, Asami slyly said, "It was my honor to be your adversary."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been over two months since he left. It would be a lie to say her thoughts aren't constantly wandering back to him. She kept busy during the day with her company. The old CEO, Mr. Doweller, reassured her that she would learn her responsibilities well enough and that he would take care of the rest. Some lonely nights, she replays the memory of his eyes, his face, his embrace. In all that time, she's gotten _two letters_. Neither indicated any meeting in the foreseeable future. It's not like Asami would ever get insecure. She wasn't even insecure when she found out that Mako had kissed another girl or when said girl stole him. But damn it all, she couldn't stop picturing some Fire Nation whore throwing herself at him. Iroh's an attractive, powerful man who is bound to attract gold-diggers. That unknown girl would be very sexy in trampy fire red outfits. She would try to get him drunk and have her way with him while his senses are imbued. If that happened, Asami might die (but not before taking down that bitch with her).

She didn't want to be the clingy, demanding girlfriend but she wanted more than anything to see him and have him reassure her. She thought about booking a ship to the Fire Nation but he's definitely busy with work… she shouldn't disturb his very important business affairs. That would be downright selfish.

Asami stared up at the thick, dark clouds, barely containing her despair. The strong impulse to sacrifice everything in an attempt to make her wish come true jolted through her heart. Insomnia was taking a toll on her. She needed to think of something else. A story she half-remembered about a girl turning into a moon for love echoed in her ears.

Oh, that's right. It was Iroh who whispered the story as she was falling asleep one night.

Spirits, she's pathetic. Asami couldn't help the prick of pain to her pride. She was worse than a love-sick child (like Meelo's surprisingly persistent confessions of love).

The harsh rain pelting on her window cued her giving up on sleep. It was pouring in a way that it hadn't for a long time. She left her bed in favor of the front steps and decided. So go ahead, call her selfish for wanting to see her boyfriend. It's not like she's going to spend every waking moment; just an hour or two. If that meant keeping any whores off him, well that's just a plus.

Ready or not Fire Nation, here she comes. She's her own woman and she can go visit her boyfriend if she wanted. It's not like she had to wait like some old fashioned woman for her man to come back. She'll go to him.

She boarded the first ship the next morning. The dark ocean water was calm but the sky was just as dark. Hopefully they would miss the storm. She did like the fresh air though. She was gratefully she didn't have 'sea legs'. It didn't matter that it was actually a trade ship; all she needed was to get there. Actually, this could benefit her. She's gotten a fairly firm understanding of the company under Doweller's guidance. Future Industries needed more trade on the new Biplanes model. Maybe companies would be more interested if she posed for more magazines in other nations. She could kill two birds with one stone: see Iroh and play the part of the company's fresh-faced diplomat.

As if on cue, someone's voice rumbled behind her, "If my eyes don't deceive me, I believe I see little Ms. Asami Sato."

She swiftly turned to face the older gentleman. He was smiling benignly down at her. Three large, dark looking men flocked behind him. Mr. Bera was the successful owner of an antique company. They buy and sell many treasures, some of which were very impressive. He attended all the same formal parties her father did. She dated his son, Dane, for a while before realizing she doesn't like arrogant, rich boys. It was strange that his father seemed so humble and kind while his son was rotten to the core. Well, there goes her chance to talk with any of the traders on board.

"Mr. Bera, it's a surprise to see you here. How have you been?"

"I should say the same of you. I had heard that you took over your father's company. You realize it's not custom to do business with common traders, don't you? I am merely here to ensure my precious cargo arrives safely."

Embarrassment flushed through her system as her green eyes flickered away in an attempt to hide her reaction. The lie smoothly rolled off her tongue, "I have an early business meeting with an important client in the Capital. You must understand we all have to protect our own."

Something unidentifiable flashed in his pale blue eyes. "I understand perfectly. Would you care to remain in my company until we arrive? It is so good to see you. I am deeply upset over what happened to your father. He was a good man. Don't let those vultures tell you otherwise."

A lump of emotion caught her breath. She nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Bera."

Lightening the somber mood, he said, "Ms. Sato, it still causes me heartache that you and Dane could not sustain a relationship. You're a beautiful girl. It's a shame he couldn't keep you."

She forced a smile, "We simply could not see eye to eye."

"Well, things change in life, of that I'm certain. Maybe you'll grow to like the boy. You never know what might happen in the future," he winked suggestively.

Restraining herself, she forced a chuckle, "I suppose not." _Over my dead body_. _I can't stay here anymore. Great, now I'm going to have to lock myself in my room the rest of the trip._ "I apologize, Mr. Bera. I must retire to my room. This sea air is a bit much for me."

"Yes, yes, women are fragile creatures." he turned to one of his bodyguards, "Escort Ms. Sato to her room."

Damn. "I am fine going by myself."

"I insist. I could never forgive myself if you fainted alone on the ship."

"You're too kind, Mr. Bera. Have a good day."

"As with you, Ms. Sato."

Asami was silent until she got to her room. She dismissed the man politely enough before collapsing on her bed. She slipped out of her day clothes and back into her dark red night-slip. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. After all, she is a little clueless as to how to find him. Should she just stroll into the royal plaza and announce her presence? She should be a little more subtle than that. If she meets his family, she needs to be more prepared. Good thing she brought her whole collection of fine, red tinted dresses.

Maybe she can stroll along the harbor until she finds the navy. She wished there was a formal event going on, but no such luck. Sighing, she imagined how nice it would have been to surprise him if she was all dressed up.

A knocking sounded at her metallic door, "Miss Sato, the crewmen have your things. Are you ready yet?"

She jolted up, swiping at the drool on her mouth. That's embarrassing. Thank goodness no one was here to see it. It looks like she slept through the whole voyage.

"Good morning, Ms. Asami. Or should I say good night?"

Out of shock, she literally fell out of bed. Iroh jumped to his feet to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his tone.

She pressed her hand to her head. "I'm fine. General Iroh, what are you doing here? How'd you know?"

"This morning I had a friend in Foreign Affairs ask me if I was expecting you. Imagine my surprise when I saw your name on this ship's list. Now, what are you doing here, Ms. Asami? It's dangerous for a young lady to travel by herself."

She lifted a brow, "I thought you of all people would know that I can take care of myself."

"Not if you're outnumbered or overpowered. I thought you learned not to underestimate your enemy."

She flipped her hair, hiding her disappointment. "Well, there's no battle right now. I was expecting a warmer welcome."

Iroh softened considerably, eyes melting into hers. He caressed her cheek, rumbling the whisper, "I've missed you, Asami."

She leaned into his warm touch. Her eyes closed as she savored his hot breath on her skin. Her voice was breathy as she said, "I missed you too much. I'm not one to be consoled by sentimental letters."

"I should have known." His lips came teasingly close. He asked, "What am I to do with you, Ms. Asami?"

"Anything you want," she promised.

Their noses met first, testing the waters after being apart for so long. When their lips finally came together, it was suddenly like they couldn't get enough. Her hands gripped at the material covering his back as he laced her waist with his arms. She's missed this. Thoughts of this are what kept her warm on those lonely nights. The heat of his hard kiss sent lightening through her body.

A second set of knocking had them jump away from each other. "Miss Sato, I'm sorry, but I must insist that you get ready to depart within the hour. The ship must be prepared for its next sailing for the Earth Kingdom."

"I'll be right out," she called to the man.

The two looked properly admonished, only sneaking glances at one another. Giggling wildly, she threw herself on top of him abruptly. He caught her in time to have her lips crash into his. She was drunk on the happiness of seeing him.

"Can you help me get undressed?" she naughtily tantalized, "It wouldn't do if I go out in my sleepwear."

His amber eyes darkened to a near black. "If I do that, I believe by the time we're done, we'd next find ourselves in the Earth Kingdom."

Tempting, oh so tempting, but she can't. Sighing, she retrieved the smaller bag with the single change of clothes inside. She turned back to find him lounged on the bed. Her hand reached for the bottom hem of her night-slip. She paused when she found his eyes on that spot.

"Do you plan on watching, General Iroh? Is that really honorable?"

His smoldering eyes trailed up her body to her face. She shivered at the intensity. Finally, he stood and stood inches away before brushing past her to the door. "Be quick, Ms. Asami. I can't wait forever."

"Do you plan on escorting me to my hotel or are you getting back to work?" she asked as he touched the door.

He shot her an appalled look. "Hotel? Spirits, no. You're staying at the palace. What else did you expect? Please don't protest. I'll personally drag you there myself."

It was her turn to be horrified. "I can't meet the royal family yet! My formal clothes are in a different bag. I need at least two hours to freshen up, pick an outfit, apply my makeup, fashion my hair. No, it's impossible! I don't want to leave a bad first impression on your family!" she shrieked, practically having a panic attack.

He rushed to her side and attempted to calm her, "Asami, you're beautiful as you are. My family will love you just so long you show them who you are."

"I won't budge on the matter. I need two hours to get ready. I can pay a hotel for the night and simply go the palace after I'm ready."

Iroh finally figured out she needed the time for mental preparation and relented into agreement. "I suppose it's ok so long you don't spend the night at a hotel."

Asami smiled at victory. "Thank you," she pecked his lips and sent him out. She took a deep breath.

To meet the royal family will be interesting to say the least.

* * *

AN: Well I'm not going to lie. I might not have time to work on this for a while. I actually can't believe I'm continuing it... with a new plot (dun, dun, dun).

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

He offered his hand with a comforting smile. Asami reciprocated half-heartedly, her nerves tying into a messy bundle. The darkness of the night was offset by the streetlights and moon. It actually took her three hours to get ready, even with the constant pressure Iroh stressed on arriving before it's too late to officially introduce her. It was worth looking like the epitome of regal beauty. She had walked out of the hotel in a high-neck, red flowing dress that was simultaneously respectable and figure fitting. Her hair was styled up with only one escaped long lock of hair. All in all, she looked good.

They had just passed through the gates to the courtyard. The large, hard intimidating Royal Palace loomed down on her. Asami sensed the unimaginable power it held, wondering if it emanates from the stones or the people inside.

Honestly, it's not like she hasn't met royalty before. She knows her manners and knows how to stay in people's general good graces.

But she's meeting _his_ family as someone romantically involved with him. It's bad enough that they'll already have high standards since he is a high ranking general, but they'll have even greater expectations since he's a prince. A wave of nausea hit her while the cool night air chilled her blood.

Almost a natural reflex, her hand went to the crook of his arm as he helped her out of the Satomobile.

Iroh kissed her forehead. "Don't be nervous. I'm right here."

Her heart tugged in the familiar way he affected her. Lips curling softly, she whispered in a surprisingly steady voice, "I'm fine."

Before they took another step towards the Palace, she stopped. Something told her that she had to do this in that moment. Already a little taller thanks to her heels, she smoothly caressed his face. She had to say it.

"Iroh, I… really care for you. It's more than that but words fail me," her voice tried to convey in deep, breathless tones what she couldn't say.

He kissed her needy lips. "I understand. Asami, you're precious to me too."

Misty-eyed at the soft confession, she had to look away before she started crying (and ruining her makeup). The long path to the palace was daunting but she no longer felt any fear. _I found my motivation again_, she thought with a smile.

"Let's go," she brusquely pulled him to begin.

She honestly underestimated the walk. Luckily, she didn't break too much of a sweat since it was such a cool night. By the time they finally reached the front foyer, a little bit of her former nervousness crept into her gut. The inside was as lavish as what can be expected of any royal dwelling but this had the trimmings of excess, all down to the diamond chandeliers. She was so absorbed in her new environment she didn't notice they arrived at the enormous doors to the throne room.

Iroh whispered the word, "Breathe."

Asami tried to and realized she didn't notice that she was holding her breath. The doors opened to reveal three thrones: two were lower than the last one which lorded on top. The room itself was spacious with formal red-and-black patterns on the back wall. She glanced over the older couple on the lower thrones and trained her eyes on the old man on the third throne. If it wasn't already obvious by the crown, the legendary burn mark held the tell-tale sign.

She immediately bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko, I am deeply honored to be in your presence. I am a great admirer of you and your heroism."

To her greatest surprise, the old man slowly stood from the throne and bowed back. "The honor is mine, Asami Sato. I have heard much about you."

"Me?" she was caught off-guard. She glanced to her side at Iroh but his eyes were fixed on his grandfather.

"Yes. You are a close friend of the Avatar's. You personally helped to bring down Amon."

"It was the right thing to do," she replied easily.

"You also personally helped to bring down your father."

The truth of that stopped her heart momentarily. Shocking her further, Zuko gradually walked towards her. The couple made a move to help but he held up his hands to keep them at bay. She didn't dare move. Her mind was reeling with the stories she's read and been told about the original Avatar team. Zuko's story always felt the most tragic, the most real.

When Zuko was a foot away from her, he locked eyes with her. Old age had shortened him with deep set wrinkles but he was still lean. She couldn't help but note the same amber eyes Iroh had. Somehow, despite being old, he looked very solid, like he would endure and survive another hundred years.

"I did the same."

The image of electrocuting her father flashed before her eyes. A single tear slipped down her cheek. "We had no choice."

He allowed a small smile on his face. "We did have a choice and we chose to do the right thing."

She couldn't help but glow under the approval of the legendary man. Her face flushed as she couldn't hold back an endearing and goofy smile.

Iroh finally interrupted, "I'm surprised to see you all still in the throne room. I would have thought you'd move to the personal rooms by now."

Zuko turned to him, deathly serious. "There have been some… issues recently. But we can talk about that later. You should take Asami to her room. We can catch up bright and early in the morning."

Iroh placed a guiding hand on the small of her back. "Goodnight, Grandfather. Goodnight, father, mother."

"Have a good night," Asami simply said with a bow of her head.

Once they were outside of the throne room, Iroh grumbled, "It's a shame we can't share a room."

"Of course not!" she gasped, "General Iroh, we're not married."

He smirked, "That can be easily rectified, Ms. Asami. Here's your room."

A dark blush that rivaled the red of the halls flooded her cheeks. She quickly pecked his lips with a shy "goodnight" and ran inside.

Once safe inside, all the lovely warmth of love curled inside her. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I love you."

* * *

AN: I know, it's a teaser but I really don't have time to add more. But I do have a very promising scene written out. Two words: Asami badass.


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast was a surprisingly casual, elegant affair. His family was reserved but no more so than any of the other wealthy families she's met. The dining hall wasn't bustling with servants or anyone else. Although the table was huge, the royal family was collected around one end, with the Firelord at the head of the table. Firelord Zuko, Princess Ursa, Iroh, and an unknown old woman, were already seated with a wide expanse of food in front of them. They were quietly talking to each other, only stopping when Asami was escorted in. Asami bowed deeply in greeting.

"Thank you, for allowing me into your home and family, Firelord Zuko."

"You don't have to be so formal, Asami. Please have a seat," he invited her. "We have a special tea brew today, my Uncle's favorite jasmine tea."

Asami was cheered to see the Firelord again. She hoped to get to know him better with her stay. While she noticed Ursa's husband was missing, she figured he was busy. Food was served to her by the sole maid before the young girl slipped out the door again. She definitely didn't have the appetite so she opted to sip from the tea.

The woman Asami couldn't identify spoke, "Well, well, Zuzu, looks like your grandson has a taste for nonbenders too. Too bad she probably can't quite measure up to Mai. Not a drop of royalty in her."

"Azula," Zuko warned.

"I'm playing nice, Zuzu," her quicksilver, amber eyes flicked back to Asami, "Haven't you heard, little girl? Azula was reformed long ago."

A chilling fear settled into Asami's blood at the realization of who this woman is as the old woman leered at her. She was hunched over with skin sagging from her face, leaving only a ghost of her former self in her youthful dark red smirk. Azula is the infamous princess who, after her proclaimed 'reform', returned to the palace and was formally stripped of any royal power. Asami always wondered where they kept her. It's surprising she's still at her family's breast.

Princess Ursa cleared her throat, "It's good to meet you, Asami. I'm sorry we were a little preoccupied yesterday."

Ursa was a calm, sophisticated, and (as some might call) suppressed woman. Asami already greatly admired her. Mustering all her politeness, she insisted, "Oh, it's really alright. I was very tired after my travels." She knew it'd be rude to ask what was happening. It was clearly family business.

Ursa continued to look her up and down, "This is the first time Iroh brought a girl home from his travels. I'm not sure he's ever been so… impulsive."

Iroh's and Asami's eyes met briefly. Iroh wasn't the impulsive one, Asami was. He clearly told his mother a different story. Asami wasn't sure whether she needed to be mad or happy. She'll deal with that later.

"General Iroh has been very kind to me. I am lucky to have met him," she brusquely answered.

The princess seemed to glower at Asami, the age lines appearing as her lips thinned. "I might be harsh to say this, but I always put my son first. You seem like a nice girl but I hope you have taken your reputation into consideration before dating my son. If he is to be the heir to the throne, he will be endlessly criticized for being with the daughter of an Equalist. The people might conspire against him."

Asami felt that like a slap to the face. Ursa did not want her to be with her son. That killed something inside of her. This is the rejection she feared before she came.

Iroh immediately protested, "Mother, that is none of your business. I've already told you it won't come to that. The people will eventually see that she is not her father. Ms. Asami fought on our side. It is extremely rude of you to insult her."

"I say this to protect you. If I had to choose between my son and a stranger, I will always choose you," Ursa emotionlessly explained, "If you choose to ignore my warning that will be your own downfall."

Asami sharply spoke up, temper flaring, "I wouldn't let that happen! Princess Ursa, you have my word that I would do anything in my power to keep your son from harm."

"Is it in your power to change your parentage?" Ursa calmly contested.

Asami stood up, passion lighting her, "I am not my father. If Firelord Zuko can prove himself different from his father, then I can do the same. People aren't blind to love."

The room went dead silent. She quickly scanned their expressions. Zuko watched with quiet contemplation, Azula seemed to be covering laughter, Ursa was stunned speechless, and Iroh bit back a smile. Suddenly aware of what she said, Asami had the decency to blush and sit down.

Asami meekly offered, "The tea is delicious."

Recovering from her shock, something like relief singed Ursa's monotony, "I… made it myself. I am glad you like it. I was not sure what type of person my son chose to risk his life for. I am happy it is you, Asami."

Asami could barely contain her shock. "I won't let you down."

For the rest of the time, everyone relaxed and enjoyed themselves. Occasionally Iroh and Asami would steal heated glances. Asami braced herself. She can't believe she actually let it slip. Iroh obviously wasn't turned off by her words so that was encouraging. Ursa demanded that she join the political meeting today, insisting it would help her reputation. It wasn't until breakfast ended that they could finally talk. Alone in the great hall, she turned to him.

He said, "We should go to a swinger club tonight."

She was taken aback. "That's strangely modern of you, General Iroh. Those were the last words I'd expect out of your mouth," she said, her heart skipping a beat. "I didn't know you dance."

"I'm not _that_ old. Contrary to popular belief, I can loosen up," he promised. "I have to go now. Be ready when I get back from work."

She nodded eagerly. Butterflies scraped her stomach. So maybe he didn't address her declaration of love, but this is great.

* * *

_A/N: I know technically Zuko's supposed to be retired but whatever. I still want Zuzu in charge 3 sorry but it turns out the badass scene won't come till a bit later._

_Btw, who should Ursa's husband be? Ty Lee's son?_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Her dress/that scene was inspired by art/Iroh-II-and-Asami-324097912 (you google it). Hugs and kisses for 2 chapters in one night ;)

* * *

Upon walking in, the sensual, vibrant energy of the club shot to her head. Tons of people were lounging at tables and on the dance floor. It sounded of laughter and fun making. Everyone either had a drink in their hand or was making their way to the bar. It was dark except for the stage, illuminating a pale, raven-haired beauty with a bob cut. Despite her frail, skimpy appearance, she had a big voice, and was currently singing the fast-paced "Yes, Sir! That's My Baby".

Asami had never been in one of these clubs, forbidden by her father. Iroh was watching her to gage her reaction. When she practically dragged him to the dance floor, there was no doubt she was in to have fun. The dancers moved wildly and all over the floor. Thankfully, her fiery silk red dress had a side slit up to her mid-thigh would allow her mobility. While she normally wouldn't wear something this dangerous, she figured tonight should be special.

She started with simple arm movements that other girls were splaying before Iroh took her hand and spun her around. Laughing, she drew back into the fold of his arm. His other hand had traveled to her thigh and teasingly brought her leg up as he dipped her. It was hard to break the wonderful touch but the loud and lively music reminded them to have a little bit of platonic fun. They danced for the pure joy of being together.

A few songs later, the singer started to play a slower song. All the couples on the dance floor positioned themselves into a tight embrace. Asami knew the song well from a few years ago. It was the song of dreamer in love. She had no idea then that someday she would be dancing to it with the man she loves. Iroh wrapped his arm around her waist as her arm draped across his shoulder. Her cheek pressed into the solid expanse of his chest. When she linked their free hands, the singer started sweetly and softly:

_"There's a saying old, says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told, 'seek and ye shall find'_

_So I'm going to seek a certain guy I've had in mind"_

She followed his lead as they floated across the dance floor. The warmth of him filled her. Pulling back a few inches, she looked up into his smoldering dark amber eyes. She barely heard the song as she stared. He thought to himself that he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Her green eyes practically glowed from the surrounding dark purple makeup. He remembered fondly their time together. There was no one else he'd rather die for. He was impressed when she stood up for herself to his mother. It showed she could be strong through anything.

_"I hope that he turns out to be someone who'll watch over me"_

"Iroh, I love you."

He brought her in for a sweet peck. They paused for a few seconds that lasted infinitely. Something was given in that moment that can't be changed.

She leaned up for a deep, heated kiss. Her hands tangled into his hair. At that moment, they couldn't even pretend to be dancing. His hand touched the bare skin her leg offered from the dress's opening. The raging heat forming in her belly threatened to buckle her knees already. He must have felt the same since his grip on her was deliciously bruising.

She silently prayed for the bruises to form so she can remember how she got them. They broke apart to harshly pant for breath. All the red-faced couples around them watched with shy amusement.

Asami didn't care, opting to grab him and pull him out of the club through the back. They rushed until the night air hit them. She pulled him down for another kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he sucked on it. He turned her around and harshly pushed her against brick wall. The feel of hard brick against her back and smooth, warm brick crushing her front sent her to another plane of pleasure.

"Asami, I can't contain myself. Not even for a hotel," he hotly panted into her neck. "It's been months…"

Her moan made it loud and clear that she didn't care that they were in an alley. Iroh continued to kiss down to the top of her dress. Simultaneously, his hands were jerking up her dress. "I'll make up for this. I'll treat you like the Fire Lady," he promised.

She couldn't express in words that this is what she wants too so she pulled him back for a kiss by his hair. She bit and teased his lower lip before he forced a more thorough kiss. Groaning, he finally ripped the bunched dress material in his hands to release her legs. Her leg instinctively wrapped around his waist, hips grinding together. Her eyes rolled up when she felt the length of him pressing against the part of her that needed it the most. He hissed in pain, one of his hands digging into her thigh, the other into her waist.

Ripping off her panties, he set them on fire before tossing them to the ground. His hand traveled to her dripping nether lips. He circled her clit which left her gasping.

"Iroh," she begged. When his calloused finger pushed down on her clit, her voice jumped an octave, "Iroh!"

He abused her lips with all the desperate need he felt at her sexy voice. Her hips bucked against his hand, hoping for more friction, but he withdrew. Iroh became a wild beast as he smashed the wall on either side of her head. She clawed at his pants. They quickly unbuckled and she could finally free his erection. There were no words, no warning. In one thrust, he hit her hilt. She orgasmed at that moment, her walls convulsing around him. He continued to thrust to her never-ending pleasure. All over again, the pressure started to build inside her. One of his fingers returned to between her legs. In time with his thrusts, he tapped her clit. She screamed his name all-too-soon.

"Spirits, I love you, Asami. I would gladly do anything to stay with you like this," he breathed onto her lips.

She clung to him, trying to catch her breath. "Let's spend the night together. I can't sleep one more night without you in my bed. We'll make sure no one sees us."

"As you command," he sealed the deal with another hot kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

"As it stands, the world needs a change after everything that happened in Republic City. Non-benders feel more alienated now than ever before. I would like to once again want to present the royal council with the availability of chi-blocking courses at schools. Non-benders need to feel safe from bullying benders."

Without a second thought, Zuko said, "No. That type of knowledge is too difficult to control. Even if we set up regulations, they would be too easily broken. There are countless other types of skills non-benders can take up for self-defense."

The man making the proposition floundered with the rejection. Other members murmured among themselves.

Asami tried to help, feeling sympathetic to the man's plight. "Can you come up with any way to make sure bullying non-benders don't learn from the normal non-benders? If not, then they can learn other self-defense skills that can't be abused."

He venomously turned on her. "One would think that you of all people, Miss Sato, would be more understanding of my desire to… bring _equality_ to everyone."

The man stormed out. She sighed, glancing back at the Firelord. While Asami wasn't technically part of the royal council, she's been considered an unlisted consultant. Many people that have seen her the last few weeks are shocked. The rumor goes that an Equalist's daughter is whispering into the Fire Royalty's ear.

Asami had hoped that her reputation would be less sullied by her regular attendance at political meetings but instead, she's dragging the royal family through the dirt. She's made countless phone calls to other companies in an attempt to reinitiate trade. They all ended the same way: "we're sorry but you must understand that with your father's history…" She isn't sure what else she can do to prove her worth.

Barely a moment passed before an older man and a girl shuffled in. They bowed to the royal family briefly. The doll-like girl was dressed in traditional, formal Fire Nation wear. Asami immediately felt her cold golden eyes size her up. It took all her strength not to glare at the rude gesture, opting to lift a brow. The girl, instead of looking embarrassed, actually smirked widely.

Firelord Zuko smiled and greeted them, "Hello, Senpo and Raylee. How have you been?"

Asami watched them speak fondly back and forth, hoping the girl would finally say something. Since she was barely listening to the men, she jolted straighter when her name was mentioned.

"Asami's had some pretty good things to say," Zuko said.

Senpo tightly said, "Yes, I'm sure. Miss Sato, I'm so sorry about your father."

She's had enough of this nonsense. After being accused of being an Equalist on a daily basis, Asami boldly dismissed the notion, "I have to say I'm completely ok with what happened since I am the one who personally took down my father and put my father in jail."

He seemed uncomfortable by her response. His daughter finally spoke up, "It's so good to finally meet you Asami. It's nice to put a face to everything I've heard about you."

Asami swiftly and subtly retorted, "You're much too sweet, Raylee. It's too bad I've never heard of you."

"Really?" Raylee feigned surprise, "That's very strange. After all, I was engaged to Iroh."

Asami's eyes widened impossibly. To say that Asami was rendered speechless would be the understatement of a century. There was nothing she wanted more than to pounce this girl. But first, Iroh had some explaining to do…

Ursa cut into the awkward moment, "Raylee, I have heard you've become quite proficient in Firebending. Do you plan to join the United Forces?"

Senpo cleared his throat, "That is the reason we came today. We are holding a celebration for my daughter's acceptance into the United Forces this Saturday. You are all invited, of course."

The United Forces? But that would mean she'd be close to Iroh all the time! A disturbing, erotic image of the girl getting undressed on Iroh's desk flashed before Asami's eyes. Nooooo! Asami hid her panic under a mask of cool grace. "Congratulations, Raylee."

"Thank you. I'm excited to inform Iroh myself," she giggled.

Oh hell no. "No need. I'm sure I can tell him tonight, that is, if I manage to recall." Asami smiled cheerfully.

Raylee frowned at Asami's implication. Asami silently dared the girl to continue. The firebender forced a smile, "You're too kind. I hope we become good friends."

"Me too," Asami replied.

After all, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.


End file.
